Gid Gets a Laptop
by AerisRose
Summary: OH MY GOD! Cid..*gulp* and the Internet...


This story contains some Star Wars spoilers, including Phantom Menace. So if you haven't seen them yet,(psycho) :) and you continue to read this, don't starting emailing me if this ruins it for you. And, all Square characters belong to Square, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak, etc.

It was one year ago today. The day Cid and Shera got married. Tied the knot. Got hitched. Or, as some may call it, his last day of freedom. But they were happy, even with some squabbling. But, Shera was still a spoony good mechanic, and they were now working on the ShinRa No 27.

But, as always, marriage has its ups and downs. Will their marriage stay intact, after...

Cid Gets a Laptop! 

By AerisRose

Shera was in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches. They were throwing an anniversary party, and all of Avalanche was invited. The girls were planning on watching the Lunar Eclipse Sailor Moon Marathon, while the boys were probably going to go see the new Star Wars movie, and then to the Shanghi Inn to have a few drinks, and after that, have dinner. But where was Cid? He had promised to help her, but she hadn't seen him all day. Maybe he was getting her an anniversary present, she thought.

"@#%^$!!" Cid cursed as he stumbled through the door with a large box. "Shera, I'm home."

"Cid Highwind, where the spoony have you been? You promised me that you would help me with the party!" Shera said. "Oh, was that today? I thought it was tomorrow. Oh well. But I got somethin really neat!"

Cid opened the box and started throwing little foam bits everywhere. After a few seconds, Cid found his new toy.An IBM Thinkpad, with 300 Mhz, 14" screen, and 32 bit RAM. "See?" he asked.

" You got a laptop?Why, Cid?"

" But look at what else I bought!" Cid said. He got another box, and opened it. Soon, he was holding a 56K/V.90 external modem with some cables.

" A modem? You're not thinking about the Internet, are you?"

"Of course I am, Shera." he said as he started taking the laptop into the kitchen." I can tell people all over the world about the new rocket when it's finished by building a website!It's the Technology Age, Shera. Everyone has some type of computer, nowadays. Even Aeris and Cloud! 

Aeris has a web page about different types of flowers and how you can make them grow. If she can do it, I can do it. The box here says that I can get on the net in a matter of 10 minutes after taking it out of the box! I'll be on the Super Information Highway in no time!"

"Great." Shera mumbled. What if Cid gets hooked? What if they don't finish the rocket?

" Shera, where's an outlet to plug the computer in? Oh wait, forget it. I found one."

Shera walked into the kitchen to find all of her appliances unplugged, just to be replaced with computer, printer, and modem cables. " Cid! My appliances! How am I supposed to make breakfast? You even unplugged the fridge!" She didn't receive an answer, because Cid had just connected to the net for the first time.All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Shera went to go answer it.

Shera opened the door and Aeris stepped in, wearing a Sailor Moon T-shirt, with a matching baseball cap, and a mini-backpack. "Hi, Shera. Sorry I didn't call you, but I thought that you might need help, so Cloud dropped me off here. He'll come when the party starts. So, do you need any help?" she said. Shera looked at her, feeling a little bit relieved. " Thank you Aeris. I do need help. Cid promised to help me make the food, but he forgot. Instead he went out and bought a laptop and a modem, and said he was going to start making web pages!"

"Oh, really? Well, Hopefully he'll get off there in time for dinner."

"What do you mean?" asked Shera.

"Well, what I mean is, the Internet is really addicting. I had trouble getting off the first day I did it. And some people have to go those meetings for the people who are REALLY addicted. So I would be careful, and I would unplug it once in a while."

"Ok. Thanks, Aeris. Now, let's go finish the sandwiches. I just hope that we don't need any appliances."

Aeris and Shera walked into the kitchen, to see Cid in a chat room, talking about airships, and things that only very experienced mechanics like Cid would know. The girls ignored him, and 10 minutes later had finished the snacks. When they were done, Cid had found the happy go lucky world of search engines.

"Well, everyone should be here in a half-hour, so is there anything else that we need to do?" asked Aeris. "Well, I guess we should try and get Cid off that laptop. I don't want him on that thing while everyone's here." "Ok." replied Aeris. They walked back into the kitchen.

"Cid, it's time to get off that thing. Everyone should be here soon." Shera said.

"But Shera...." Cid replied, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes." Wait. I found this web page on Snap.com called 'Rocket Town: The ShinRa No 26.' Let me check it out first." Cid clicked on the link, and the Cap's page came up. Cid, looking at the head banner, with Seifer dressed like Cid, was in shock. " Hey, he looks like me! Wow!" Then, he clicked on Aviator's Museum, to find some screenshots from FFVII. "Hey, where'd these come from? This is when we defeated Sephiroth! Weird!" While Cid was exploring the beautiful wonders of the page, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Cloud." said Shera." You go let him in while I strangle Cid. Ok?"

"Ok."

Aeris went to go answer the door while Shera looked a Cid. "Cid Highwind," she said strictly," You better get off that thing right now or I'll take your Venus Gospel to it! I mean it, Cid. You can do it after everyone leaves." Shera hit the big, intimidating "Off" button on the side of the laptop. All of a sudden Cid snapped out of his trance and looked at Shera." DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SHUT IT DOWN FIRST!" Shera looked at Cid in shock, even if he's yelled at her like this before. "Cid Highwind, I'm not gonna say it again! Get your big sorry butt out there and entertain our guests!"

Cid and Shera walked into the living room to find all of Avalanche there. Cloud was all decked in an Obi Won Kenobi shirt, and a pair of shorts with the words "Phantom Menace" on the side. Barret was wearing the usual; he didn't go shopping for clothes often. Vince, for once, had changed his clothes and was now looking like the villan, Darth Maul, face paints and everything. Red, was only with his fur. Reeve, in place of Cait, was wearing a Darth Maul shirt, with jeans. Yuffie, who they invited for the heck of it, donned a tank top with the words "I don't get mad, I just get even". Tifa, for some apparent reason, was dressed like Sailor Mars.

"Ok, everyone here? The marathon should start in about 15 minutes, so you guys should leave now, to make sure you get tickets. Ok?" said Shera. "We girls, except Yuffie, will be here all day, so if you have any problems, call us on the PHS. Have fun." "But why do we guys have to take Yuffie?" Barret complained." Because you know that I don't like Sailor Moon, you moron!" retorted Yuffie. "I'm sure we will, Shera." said Cloud." You have fun, too. Bye, Aeris." Cloud gave Aeris a goodbye kiss, then walked out the door with the guys, and a girl.Tifa walked into the living room, grabbed the TV remote, and turned the TV on. Moltar was on the TV, announcing the Moon Marathon. Aeris and Shera sat on the couch, while Tifa headed for Cid's recliner. Soon, Rini was on the screen, trying to use her Crystal Time Key again. Eight hours of Sailor Moon had begun.

MEANWHILE....................

The guys, and Yuffie, were standing in a long line in front of the Rocket Town Theater, for "Phantom Menace". Cid was sulking, secretly wishing that he was reading the wacko and crazy comments in the Captain's Guest Book, rather that standing in line. Sure, he loved Star Wars, and he thought once about renaming the Highwind "The Millennium Falcon", and remodeling the Highwind to look just like it, and dressing up as Han Solo one Halloween, even if he was 32 years old. But his love for Star Wars was just not the same as the warm, fuzzy feeling he experienced when he first connected to the Net. Noting could really compare.

"Hey, Cid? Earth to Cid?" Yuffie said. " We're in front of the line now! Get your butt in gear! You're holding up the line!" Cid walked away, muttering somethin' about Geocities, and wondering if they give you enough space for building a web page. Walking into the theater, with 5 minutes to spare, Cloud suggested that the rest of the group go save seats, while he gets the popcorn and Pepsi. After the rest walked into the one showing the movie, Cloud walked to the snack bar.Looking at the sign above, and not at whom he was talking to, Cloud started to order. "I'd like 7 large popcorns, and 7 large Pepsi's."

"Well, look who's here. MWA HA HA HA HA!"

"Sephiroth? I killed you!" Cloud shouted, in shock." What the heck are you doing back?" "Well, what does it look like? I'm back, and now I work here, at the movies. Someday, I'll be making big motion pictures, all about me. That was my dream, before you used that stupid Omnislash on me. Anyway, you're holding up the line. Here's your stuff." Sephiroth handed the popcorn and drinks to Cloud, and he walked away. Entering the theater, Cloud sat by Cid. The movie was starting, and the Star Wars fanfare started playing.

Back at the house, the girls were about halfway through the Marathon. Emerald was laughing that annoying laugh of her's, and they had to cover their ears. Anyway, as always, Sailor Moon and the Scouts and saved the day once again.

"Hey, Aeris, I have Emerald's laugh down to perfection! Wanna hear it?" Tifa said. Before Aeris or Shera could say no, all of a sudden they could feel their eardrums about to explode.

"Tifa," Shera said. "Was that really necessary? I think I am now deaf.""Sorry." Tifa said. The credits were now rolling, and Shera got up. "Are you guys hungry? I have chips, and I also have some Kentucky Fried Chocobo wings." "I'll just have some water, please." Aeris replied. "You have KFC? Let me at 'em! I'm starving!" shouted Tifa. "Ok, ok." Shera walked into the kitchen, and the laptop caught her eye. What should I do with that thing? she thought. I'll hide it in the broom closet, and he'll forget about it, she decided. Picking it up, she put it high on a shelf in the closet.Remembering the food, Shera got some water and a bucket of Chocobo wings, she walked back in the living room.

Back at the movies, Qui Gon and Obi Wan were fighting Darth Maul with their Lightsabers. Cid was still thinking about the Net, and the others weren't paying attention to him. All of a sudden, Darth Maul stuck one end of his Lightsabers in Qui Gon's stomach.

"WHAT! No, Qui Gon! You can't die, you just can't! Who's going to teach Anakin? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden, Cloud took out his sword. "OMNISLASH!!!!" Cloud started hacking and slashing at the screen, tearing it into little itty bitty pieces..

The next thing they knew, they were all laying on the ground, in front of the theater. Realizing that they had been thrown out, they all got up and began dusting themselves off. "Cloud Strife," started Barret. " Why the heck did you do that! A stupid jackass, that's what you are." "Sorry, Barret. I just didn't want Qui Gon to die! It's not fair! Grrrrrrrrrr..." Cloud started to look angry again. Before he could get out his sword, Barret casted Sleep, and Cloud fell on the asphalt, sleeping like a baby. "Barret," Yuffie gave him a dirty look. "Did you go through my backpack and steal my Sleep materia? After we defeated Sephiroth, you guys gave all your materia to me!" "Yes we did, Yuffie. But remember we agreed that if we ever needed it again, that we could get it back? If it weren't for me, you would have been meat that didn't have a very good day with the Masamune. So quit yer complaining!" Barret looked around the street. "So, should we go back to da house? We can't go back in da movies, ya know." "Sure, let's go back." Cid replied, as his face now displayed a devilish grin. "I have some stuff I need to do anyway."

Anyway, back at the house... (Getting sick of this yet?)

Tifa was sitting in Cid's recliner, in her thinking position. (How come Aeris gets Cloud?) She thought. (I'm his childhood friend, we've had been through everything and back, but noooo. Aeris gets him! But it's too late now. He's married, and there's nothing that I can do about it. Wait....

Maybe I can spread a rumor or something and make Aeris want to divorce him! But I doubt it would work. Aeris and Cloud love each other very much. But it wouldn't hurt to try...)

It was another commercial, something about a fat guy in a Chocobo costume saying somethin' about "Instant Plot Devices". Aeris went to the bathroom, and Shera went into the kitchen, to make some tea. Aeris had just come back out of the bathroom. Now's the time to strike, Tifa thought. "Aeris," Tifa said. "What, Tifa? Something wrong?" "Well, I overheard Cloud saying something, to Yuffie, yeah, and Cloud was sayin' somethin about leaving you and going with Yuffie to, ah, Costa de Sol, and that they would start a materia business together! I still can't believe it." Aeris thought for a moment. "Tifa, I'm sorry, but it's not going to work. Yuffie, and Cloud? Starting a business together? Cloud can't stand Yuffie! Don't make me laugh!" 

Shera then came out of the kitchen. "What's all the commotion?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." Aeris replied, and then walked back into the living room, with Shera following her. Tifa started thinking again. (Darn! It didn't work! I should've known that this would happen. But what if she tells Cloud? Then I'm REALLY in the doghouse.) Tifa walked back into the living room, to find the TV playing Spice Girls music videos. Along the bottom, it read: "We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by." "Great. What are we gonna do now?" Shera said. "Well, is there anything else on?" Aeris looked through the TV guide. "Oprah's on." "OK!" Aeris changed the channel to Channel 26, to find Oprah talking to Kate Winslet. The girls got back on the couch, mesmerized.

All of a sudden, Barret opened the door, holding a sleeping Cloud. "Look at sleepin' beauty." he said, and dumped him in Cid's recliner, not feeling a thing. Aeris rushed over to Cloud's side. "What happened to Cloud?"

"Well, we were watchin' Star Wars and Cloud allova sudden got really angry, and, let me just say, I wouldn't be surprised if you find a big bill from the movie theater in the mail." Barret explained. "But why is he asleep?" "Well, if I hadn't cast Sleep on him, you would get an even bigger bill."

Cid walked into the kitchen. He had only one goal in mind, and that was the Internet. To feel that warm, fuzzy feeling again. He was almost grateful to Cloud for what he did.

Cid looked at the table. The laptop was not there. Where could it have went? Shera must've hid it from me, he thought. I know! The closet! Cid rushed to the closet, and started looking through it. Finding nothing, he looked on the top shelf. There is was, his precious, little black box. Taking it out, like one would lift a newly born baby from its crib, he set it gently on the table. Turning it on, seeing the words "Windows 98" made him feel tingly all over his whole body. Fully loaded, he hit the "Microsoft Internet Explorer" button.

"Shera, have you seen Cid?" Aeris asked her. "I haven't seen him since he walked through the door with Barret. Should I check on him?" Shera nodded, and Aeris went into the kitchen,. She found Cid on the Captain's webpage again, reading Cid's Log. "Cid, what are you doing? Don't you want to watch TV with the guys? Or, wouldn't you at least want to watch Dukes of Hazzard?" Aeris asked him. Not receiving a reply, she sighed, and walked out of the room. 

"So, what was he doing?" Shera asked Aeris. "He's on the Net again, I'm afraid. I would be careful if I were you." "Well, I'm not gonna put up with it anymore. After 15 minutes on that thing, he's become a zombie. If he never bought that thing, this would never happened. I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces, if it's the last thing I do."

Shera walked into the kitchen, Venus Gospel in hand. She looked at Cid, and spoke up. "Cid Highwind, I don't know how many times I've said this, but this is for your own good." Shera lifted the spear above her head, closed her eyes, and shoved it into the laptop. Smoke was now pouring out of it, as some sparks flew out. Cid looked at Shera, in a rage. " SHERA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT THING COST?" Cid started to calm down. " My hopes and dreams...." he started. "Cid, it's time to get over that stupid thing, and come have dinner. OK?" Shera said. Cid looked blankly at the remains of the laptop, nodded, and followed Shera back into the kitchen.

ONE WEEK LATER...

Cid had gotten over the laptop incident. He once again spent his days working on the Highwind, what he did best. Shera knew what she did was for the best, so she was happy, also. She was making some tea in the kitchen, glad to have her appliances back. She was waiting for Cid, who went to buy some parts.

All of a sudden, Cid stumbled through the door. Holding a small brown paper bag. "Did you get your parts, dear?" asked Shera. "Wait 'till you see what I got!" Cid stuck his hand in the bag, and pulled out a Game Boy Color, along with a copy of Blue Pokémon. "What in Bahamut's name is that?" "It's a really cool video game! You play this kid, and you have to catch all 150 of these sickingly cute little monsters, and become the best Pokémon Trainer in the world, and.................................."

Oh no, not again!

THE END

Notes from AerisRose: Time to thank some people, like you were expecting anything else. =P

Kylene, Mike, and Elaine, Rika, and Jim.

The author of The Return, a beautiful fanfic about Aeris and Cloud. Sniff...

Anyone who has written an Aeris and Cloud fanfic that I haven't read yet.

Anybody else that I can't think about right now.

And as you can see, I used some clichés in this fic. OK, I admit, I did it on purpose. So sue me.

Oh well.

AerisRose


End file.
